To Choose a Life
by CaliBabe
Summary: It was a world destroyed in a day, by the actions of a lifetime. Years later, when all seems to be forgotten, and a new life has begun, will the action of the past come back to destroy what has been created for all.
1. And Then There Were Two

_**Author's note: **Hey everyone. Just thought I'd drop in, say hi, and let everyone know that this is my first Gilmore Girls fic. Not my first fic as I have written a few GH fics. I hope to get you feedback, and If anyone has read any of my other fics you would know that I give very little away in the first few chaps, and that I love secrets. So I hope you enjoy and that you all tread, in time you shall know all that I do…_

-.-

Prologue

She had her small petite hands folded gently in her lap as she allowed her fingers to play with each other. Her feet dangled over the edge of the front seat as she gently kicked them back and forwards. She just wanted something to do. The movement of her hands and legs were taking much of the energy out of her, but some still remained. The remaining energy went straight to her darting eyes. They couldn't seem to settle on a thing.

Her eyes froze for a second out the window, it was early October, the leaves were falling off the trees and the wind was carrying them through the night skies. The crescent moon peeked out beyond the nighttime clouds that it seemed to be hiding behind. The light drizzle of rain hit the car made the young girl cringe a bit as she remembered the actions of her mother that night. She had never seen her mother so mad, so angry, she had never seen her mother hit her father either. She quickly looked to the front of the car as a tree branch came crashing into it. She didn't understand why any of this was happening.

Her wandering eyes darted to her mother. She had tears in her eyes, that much the girl was sure. Her eye make-up was slowly running down her face as it mixed with the salty tears of the woman. The child looked up, restlessly as she tried to figure her mother out, even though she was only seven years old the two were incredibly close, they were best friends and could so easily tell what the other was thinking, but at this moment Rory couldn't figure it out for the world. She couldn't read her mother like she usually could. She was at a complete loss as to what was wrong; did her grandmother throw all the coffee out of the house again? Or was it that her grandfather had once again insisted that her mother marry her father? Or did it have something to do with why her mother had been hitting her father earlier.

Her father, with that thought her eyes glanced to her dress. It didn't look so great in the dull light of the moon. The once pristine yellow dress was no longer so pristine. The color seemed faded, no longer the bright vibrant yellow that her mother and grandmother had fought over her wearing. It seemed even more wrinkled than it had from her spending all afternoon sitting in the foyer. She tried to smooth it out, to will the memory away, but it seemed the harder she tried the more wrinkled it got. She just wanted to forget, she wanted all the images to leave her head and she wanted it to all go away, all the people trying to make her feel better, her friends asking her to come play, her grandparents telling her she wasn't being the proper hostess. Then there was her mother, who had just sat right next to her, quite as a mouse, hoping her daughter would forget this and have fun. It was after all her seventh birthday party, and what a happy birthday Rory had had.

-

Lorelai looked over at her sleeping daughter. She took in the wrinkled yellow party dress, one she completely despised, the scuffed up yellow shoes, the messy hair, and her daughters face. The puffy eyes that screamed her daughter had been crying, the fact that her cheeks were glistening in the light of the rising sun didn't helped to displace the fear that tears had left her child's eyes. She should have smiled and went to sleep in her own bed, rather than the old beat up Jeep that Lorelai had recently attained from a trade with a mechanic a few hours earlier. The thick pouty lips that adorned her daughter's soft angelic face made her want to scream. She hated to see her daughter cry, she hated to see her sad.

Lorelai refocused her eyes on the winding curves of the old country road; she had been driving for hours and saw no end to the road. She didn't want to see an end do it. She didn't want to stop, but she knew she would have to, the sun was rising, Rory would soon wake up, and the girl needed food, and to take that hideous dress off, she knew they should have gone with the pink.

Lorelai looked at the road signs, they were on some high way in Ohio. The middle of no where, and all they she saw in the next few miles was some sign for a little dinky dinner in a small middle of no where town. Lorelai pulled the car to a stop in front of the restaurant, this would have to do for now, at least they could both eat and get some rest.

-

She had left home a few days ago, driven the first eighteen hours straight living off some pretty bad coffee. Now the second day of driving was coming to an end, her back ached from the sleazy motel that the two had stayed in the night before, but as she left her credit cards, and had only taken the cash she could find in the house she had very few choices. She wasn't sure where she was at this point in time, but a few hours ago she had crossed the state lines of Colorado and now she was driving on some snow covered mountain road. She knew she needed to stop soon, she needed to rest, Rory needed to rest, yet she couldn't bring herself to stop.

She didn't know why she was doing this, she wasn't sure she wanted to understand. She had always tried to understand, to do what was right, and she finally figured it out that none of it was. It may have been right for her mother, her father, Chris, Chris's parents, but it wasn't right for her, for Rory. She had learned that the hard way three days ago at Rory's party. She was a seven-year-old girl, she shouldn't have to be playing hostess. She should be playing in the dirt, getting messy, and having fun.

She felt the tears coming to her eyes again; she needed to stop before she got into some sort of accident. She had hurt her daughter enough over the years. She kept her teary eyes on the road as she searched for a sign of life, a place to stay that night, heck, maybe forever. She wasn't sure, all she knew is that she couldn't put her daughter through it; she couldn't let Rory face more heartache. She had stayed so Rory could have a father, but that didn't seem to be a good plan any longer. They had fought too many nights for it to end any other way.

She had been lost in her thoughts, in the pain of the last few years that she hadn't even noticed that she was now driving in circles as the small flakes melted on her window. She was driving around some sort of square, a town square to be exact, it was a cute little town, and Lorelai found herself immediately drawn into it all. It reeked of that small town life she had seen in the movies, with the naive children growing up in pure innocence and bliss. That's what she had wanted for herself, for her daughter, and as she stopped the car in front of a small diner she couldn't help but think, maybe, just maybe she would have the chance to give her daughter the life she didn't have.

She stepped out of the car and walked to the passenger side, she opened the door and gently shook her daughters shoulder. Rory slowly opened her eyes as she looked up at her mother's soft-featured face; she looked very much at peace. When Rory had fallen asleep her mother looked distraught, uneasy, and very sad. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes as they settled on the sight behind her.

"Where are we," she asked, her voice thick with sleep as she unbuckled herself from the car.

"I'm not sure sweetie," Lorelai spoke as she lifted her daughter from the car, "But I think we both need some food and sleep."

"Okay," was the only noise the child made as she rested her head on her mother's hip and walked into the building with her.

The two walked into the building as all eyes fell on them. Lorelai felt uneasy for a second before she walked her daughter over to a table in the corner and sat down. She set her daughter in a chair before she took her own seat. She spent a few minutes looking at her menu while the owner took the order of a table across the room. She watched as the man walked behind the counter and placed an order. Her foot began to tap against the floor rather loudly as she kept her eyes on the man, she needed coffee, and she needed it now.

"Excuse me,' Lorelai screamed towards the counter as she craned her neck to look over the people in the diner. "Excuse me," She screamed again finding that the man wasn't paying attention.

She slowly pushed herself out of the chair as she walked up to the counter. She stood in front of the man in a flannel shirt. He seemed to be arguing with a slightly balding man about some sort of town function. Whatever it was about, it could wait.

"Hey," She screamed loudly as the entire room turned to look at her, including the man in flannel. "So that's what it takes," A wide grin spreading across her face.

"Can I help you," The man replied irritated.

"Yes, You can actually. I'm looking for one Al Borland. Either you're him, or you've stolen his clothing. Minus the tool belt," Lorelai said with a smirk.

"What," The questions and irritation flashed through his eyes.

"Come to think of it you need a beard, maybe not forever, but no mustache. I draw the line there. You wouldn't look too good with a mustache," She continued to tease as the flannel mans face began to contort.

"Okay, What ever it is you want could you just spit it out," His irritation bubbling over.

'Now now Luke, That's no way to talk to a guest," The balding man spoke as he turned to face the bubbly brunette, "I'm Taylor. What ever you need during your stay in Star's Hollow just ask me and I'll see what I can do."

"Taylor," Luke warningly commented.

"Alright, alright. I won't pester her now, But we sir," Taylor said waving a finger between himself, and Luke, "Are not done."

"He looks like a pain in the butt," Lorelai observed as she watched him walk out as he made small talk with a few of the other customers.

"You have no idea," the words flew from his mouth before he could stop them. "Why am I telling you this," he asked himself as he watched her shrug her shoulders, "And what in the world so you want. I have work to do you know."

"Yes, and one of those jobs of yours is to make sure that you service your customers," A small chuckle escaped her lips as the wheels in her head began to turn, "And I as a customer would like two cups of coffee."

"Coffee's bad for you, it stunts your growth," Luke said as he went to enter an order.

"Yes, lucky for me I'm not planning on getting any taller."

"Who's the other cup for," He replied warily.

"How do you know that they're not just for me?"

"I wouldn't serve you two cups at once. At this rate you'll be lucky for one."

"Uh," She indignantly responded as her hands went to her hips, "You're lucky I'm in a good mood otherwise you would have a very pissed off Java Junkie. And no, they aren't both for me, ones for my daughter, though that one still needs some milk in it. Slowly trying to wean the girl off the milk. To get the full effect of coffee it must me taken in black," Lorelai perkily replied.

"Lady you're crazy," Luke said as he went to pour the coffee and look throughout the diner, "And what daughter are you talking about."

Lorelai's head shot up before she could even inhale the scent of her coffee. Her eyes quickly darted to the corner table, no one there. She scanned the walls, the other patrons, nothing. This couldn't be happening. Rory just couldn't disappear; it had to be a mistake.

"Mommy, I'm hungry," the small tired voice came from her side she looked down to see her daughters piercing azure eyes staring back at her.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again you evil, evil man." Lorelai spoke as she turned on the man before her.

"What did I do? I didn't see the kid there," he spoke as he turned to watch the girl climb into a chair beside the woman who he assumed was her mother.

"Well you can make it up to me by getting us two burgers with fries."

"And a coffee please, with a glass of milk," Rory added.

"Two burgers and a glass of milk coming up," Luke spoke as he smiled at the cute little girl.

"Hey! Why so nice to the kid," Lorelai asked confused.

"She asked nicely. You, you just annoy me," Luke spoke as he went for the milk.

"Well that's fair," Lorelai huffed as she crossed her arms and watched him set the milk down.

"What," Luke yelled as he took in the glare from this woman.

"You forgot my coffee," Rory spoke as if it were as plan as day.

"You're just a kid. You don't need coffee. It'll stunt your growth."


	2. The Princess is Here

_**Author's Note: **So just a warning, I take it upon myself to confuse each and everyone of you. I'm changing a lot, so pay attention or you'll miss something and that's never good as every detail in my writing is usually important. If you do miss something and get super confused ask, and I'll answer as much as I can without giving too much away. These first few chaps, again, are just a here are the characters, lets get to know them. So sit back and enjoy, there will be some Logan/Rory interaction soon. _

Chapter One

She slung her purse back over her shoulder as she accepted her cup of coffee from the man behind the coffee kiosk. She had slowly been making her way across campus in hopes of finding some coffee that could at least feed her caffeine need in one cup. Out of the three kiosks, two coffee shops, and the nine types of store bought coffee she had gone through she had yet to find a coffee that could stand up to that of which she received from her step-fathers diner in Stars Hollow.

She walked in silence as she sipped the heavenly liquid. It was warm and refreshing, as it slid down her throat warming her body more than need be. Not that she cared much, she was a coffee addict, maybe addict wasn't the right word, coffee was more of an elixir of life. She smiled as she found that as of yet the coffee kiosks on campus were the fastest choice with decent coffee. God forbid she had to drop by Paris' room and use her roommates coffee pot. She didn't need any more lectures.

"Rory," A familiar voice called to her as she came out of her coffee induced haze. She scanned the area thinking perhaps Paris had found her. No such luck. "Rory," The voice called again as her eyes fell on a man walking towards her. She recognized him, but from where?

"Hey," Rory skeptically replied as she sipped her coffee trying to put a name to the face, that of a rather familiar face.

"How have you been? I haven't seen you in a while," The guy spoke as he came to stop in front of her.

"Good," She vaguely commented as she looked around hoping to find an escape. She wasn't sure who this guy was.

"You don't remember me," He spoke noticing her wandering eyes.

"No, I'm sorry I don't," Rory's eyes made their way to the floor. This guy obviously knew her and she couldn't place his face. "I mean you look familiar and all, but I just can't think of your name."

"It's okay. I've never been one that people really remember all too well," He said as if people forgot his name often.

"No it's not that it's just I've been really…"

"Really, you don't need to apologize. Let's just start over?"

"Sure, My names Rory, but you already know that," She smiled at the guy. He seemed really nice.

"Marty," he said holding his hand out.

"Oh My God. How could I be so dumb? Naked guy!" Rory spoke a little loud as the realization hit her.

"You do remember me," Marty spoke shocked, as his cheeks became a little pink with embarrassment. "I wasn't sure you would. I mean it was only that night, and morning."

"Hallway, lending of robe, coffee morning after. I'm surprised I didn't recognize you. We'll blame the coffee. When mixing a G…Danes and her coffee you must be prepared for memory loss. We do enjoy our coffee." Rory laughed as she downed the last of the liquid in the cup. "And is that what you tell your friends, because it kinda sounds like we had a one night stand I don't know about.

"No…I mean…I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to sound that way. It's just…It was a night, and the next morning…and I'm sorry." Marty rubbed his hands together nervously.

"Hey, don't worry, I'm the one who forgot your name," Rory spoke as she tipped her coffee cup upside down to see if there was any left. No such luck. "I need more coffee."

"Gee, trying to forget me so soon," Marty laughed.

"Well I may have forgotten your name, but that butt of yours is still fresh in my mind." Rory had to laugh, as Marty again turned pink.

"So, yeah. After that night, I looked for you. I couldn't find you anywhere," Marty asked not able to look her in the eyes.

"Yeah, I was visiting my friend Paris for the weekend."

"Well I guess we should get you more coffee."

"Sounds good to me."

The two began to walk back in the direction of which Rory had just come as the cool wind hit both. It was three days before the spring semester of Rory's sophomore year was set to start. She wrapped her arms around her in hopes of keeping herself warm as she walked up to order another coffee. As they began to walk the musical styling of Ciara, One, Two step, rang through the air. In specific the first few lines playing "The Princess is here" rang out loud and clear. Passing her coffee quickly off, to her newly reacquainted friend Marty, she began digging through her bag for her phone.

"Coffee time has been interrupted. Reasons for said interruption should be listed in a timely manner before the direct and absolute punishment is dealt out," Rory cheerily spoke into the phone eliciting a weird look from Marty who still held her coffee.

"One, Mommies are very busy people. They can call whenever they want. So expect a call sometime around three…in the morning that is. Two, I'm trying to piss Luke off. He still has the insufferable sign up that neither of us obey. And Thirdly, and most importantly, _the princess is here_," Lorelai sang the last part into the phone as she grinned upon hearing her daughter chuckle.

"Hey mom. Can you hold on a second," Rory spoke into the phone. Somehow they had ended up in front of her dorm room. She smiled up at Marty before she unlocked her door and walked in. "Marty, It's been so great talking with you, but my Mom is feeling a little bit of separation anxiety," Both heard Lorelai scream hey from the phone that was no longer to her ear, "I really need to take this, but we should get together some time."

"Sounds good to me. Did you want to get coffee tomorrow?"

"I actually have to meet Paris. She's going to show me around campus, but how about Sunday we meet for breakfast," Rory asked.

"Sure, I'll meet you at that coffee kiosk at nine?"

"Yeah, and thanks for walking me to my dorm. Bye Marty," Rory spoke as she watched him walk off before she shut the door.

"Sorry mom. I'm all yours," Rory spoke as she slumped into the couch her roommate already had in the room.

"You bet you are. Tell that male friend of yours that before he can date my little girl he needs to impress the mommy," Lorelai said as they both heard a glass drop. "Luke's flipping out, he thinks you're getting married."

"It's not even a date mom. It's naked guy we're talking about here, I've seen his ass."

"And you didn't look at the front. Mommies ashamed."

"Mom, I gave him my robe."

"Did you ever get that robe back," Lorelai questioned.

"No, but that's so not the point. So why'd you call," Rory asked on hopes of a subject change.

"Smooth, very smooth. Fine, we won't talk about the male ass. Though I do very much enjoy watching my Diner Man turn bright red. I called to ask how the move was? You getting along with everyone?"

"The move was fine, I have a few more boxes to unpack, but I needed coffee. I found a few good spots."

"Got the important stuff out of the way then."

"Yep, and no one to fight with yet. Roommate still seems to be on vacation."

"Well that's nice. Got the place to your self. Now if you get scarred of the dark call me. Don't worry though I'll chase those monsters out from under your bed. Let them sleep in that bed with you."

"How's Grandpa taking it? I tried to put the move off for as long as possible," Rory spoke as she ignored her mother's outburst.

"The old man will live. He was upset when the Dean called him and told him that you had transferred to Yale. He almost ran down there himself to move you back but I stopped him. Reminded him of the deal you two struck. Why you made that deal again is beyond me."

"Mom…"

"No, far be it for me to judge why you would make that deal. I guess I can't change a thing now." Lorelai paused for a second, "Look Rory I have to go. Davey, and Austin are chasing Kirk again. I think they may be using snowballs. Call me later babe."

"Bye Mom. Good luck."

Rory hung up with her Mother. She was sure she could handle the move, the switch of schools mid-Sophomore year. She was her mother's daughter after all. She could handle anything the world threw at her. She had proven that time and time again. She needed some time where no one knew her, where she could just be herself, without the confines of the society her mother had somehow married into. She just wanted to be Rory Danes for a little while. Which is the thought that left her most puzzled. If she had wanted to go to a school to just be Rory Danes, then why, why of all places did she choose Yale? Yale, a school so close to the town where Rory Danes was known as Rory Gilmore, the youngest Hayden.


	3. Got Any DrunksGo Fish

_**Author's Note:** Okay, Thanks so much for all the feedback. I love the questions, but most of them fall under the category of " If I told you I'd loose all suspense, and unfortunately, that is how I write, with my secrets. Most of the questions will be answered in chapters to come, and I so don't mean to sound like a hypocritical bth, but some things need to stay in my head a bit longer. I can say that Stars Hollow is in Colorado, and so far that is the only BIG change, but trust me, there WILL be more. So sit back and enjoy this chap._

Chapter 2

She fumbled with her keys as she pulled them from her purse. She had too many on the ring, three keys for her cars, two for her house, two for her other house, one for the liquor cabinet in the pool house, and a dozen more. Not to mention all the fun little key chains she had on there. Her favorite being the "remember my name cuz you'll be screaming it later". She had to giggle at that, her friends did have a point in that, of course it wasn't even really meant for her, she had stolen it from one of them, if she could only remember which.

She dropped the keys on the floor halfway flipping through all of them; she knew her dorm key was in her somewhere, she just wasn't sure where exactly. She let out another chuckle as she read the blurred yellow words on the purple sparkly plastic, "I'm perfect, everybody loves me". She definitely knew where she got that one. She had acquired that one tonight, took it actually, from one of her male companions. She had to laugh; they all seemed to give up a fight anytime she took things from them, though she always got them anyway. She could get almost anything out of any of them.

She brushed past the fuzzy little penguin, and the spinning dice she won at a casino night. She pushed past a few more rings holding keys until she held the one she wanted. She fumbled to slide the key into the door. She had troubles as the key was upside dawn as she tried to insert it. She gave a giggle as she turned it over. She laughed at herself as the key entered smoothly and she tried to turn it. Having no luck getting the door unlocked she tried turning it again. No luck. She looked down at the knob and frowned. She couldn't get it to work. Looking down once more she pushed the key in further and turned it. She grabbed the doorknob and forcefully pushed on it.

She slammed to the floor as she lost her hold on the knob. The door swung to the wall as a giggling Stephanie lay on the floor. She gently pushed herself into a sitting position as she grabbed for her coffee table to help her stand. Her head was spinning as she walked to the fridge for a bottle of water. Drinking it in one gulp she looked around the room. There were boxes strewn everywhere, mostly empty, a few extra blankets thrown over the couch, some books on the coffee table. It looked as if she had gotten a new roommate.

Stephani stumbled over to the couch and sat down. She took in the sight before her. It looked as if her roommate had been there a few days the garbage was full, and her slight mess from a few days ago was cleaned up. She grabbed one of the books and paged through it, small lettering, block print, and thick as all hell. That sure as hell wasn't her book; she still had a few days to buy them.

She let her head fall back against the soft plush arm of the couch as she kicked her legs onto the couch. Her dark blue hipster jeans made her movement stiff and hard for her to bend her legs too much. She dug the heels of her black Ralph Lauren boots into the other arm of the couch as she stretched out across, arching her back as she stretched her arms above her head. Her long sleeve, ruby red, lace v-neck shirt edged up her abdomen under her black Pea coat.

She shut her eyes as she brought her bottled water to her lips, the cool refreshing liquid slid down her throat as the stale taste of all the liquor she had consumed was washed away. She let her eyes slip close as she felt the spinning of the room subside. She had sworn to herself time and time again that she wouldn't get this sloshed this often, but she really couldn't help it. She had three "all important" reasons to go out time and time again. The "exotic" reason, the "ladies man" reason, and the "I want you but won't admit it" reason.

She was fully aware that she was "the girl" of the group. She was the girl who could have them at her beck and call with in a seconds notice, and she wasn't sleeping with a single one. She was the girl had the three all popular boys wrapped around her fingers in an ever convenient "If I need you, you better come running or face my mad skills as a drama queen". Of course she herself wasn't the only drama queen of the group. Despite being a male, and all around lady lover, Finn was notorious for his little out bursts, turned full-fledged tantrums as possibly a more effective, less cute version of drama queen Stephanie. So was the "beck and call" bit, she always seemed to be rushing to the rescue when there was a clingy girl, or a split dress at a party. Her friends may be animals, but they were in no way un-gentlemanly like.

She let her eyes ceremoniously shut as her mind drifted to sleeping off this soon to be hangover in about three hours when… BLURINGGGGGGG BLURINGGGGGGGG…

She reached out, hands searching all around her looking for the irritating noise. She wanted to sleep, that's all she wanted to do. She wanted to sleep the tremendous hangover she had right away. She very seldom had hangovers, but when she managed to slam an entire bottle of rum, raspberry flavored, by herself, not to mention the cocktails Finn kept setting in front of her she was bound to have a hangover. She hadn't had the best night and that ass of a blonde hitting on one of her boys did not make it much better.

She stumbled off the couch, and over to the door in the dim light of the setting moon. She settled her back against the wall as she let her head tip back. The ringing had stopped. She had taken too long getting onto the floor. She slowly leaned over falling to the floor to huddle up in sleep once again. She really didn't care where she was; she just wanted the pounding upset stomach to stop. She let her eyes fall once again as she fell back into a light sleep.

BLURINGGGGGGG BLURINGGGGGGGG…The noise sounded through the room once again as the blonde groaned in agony. She lifted herself off the ground and flipped the phone open. Staring down at the caller id she frowns, unknown number. She hated unknown numbers. It was always someone wanting something, usually one of her guys. Angrily she hit the send button and stayed silent for a second.

"Steph," The voice on the other end came. No response. "Steph," the voice called again. "Please, I'm begging you talk to me. We only have one phone call left between the three of us and…"

"And if I'm still mad at you," Steph groggily replied. "I was gracefully sleeping off my hangover when you interrupted. I don't really feel like moving so goodnight." She angrily flipped the phone shut as she grudgingly waited for the third call, she knew it would come, and it would be Logan this time. She walked into her room, picked out a pair of jeans and a grey Yale sweater. She walked into the bathroom, grabbed the bottle of aspirin before popping two and downing a glass of water. As she walked from the bathroom her cell rang once more in that all too familiar unknown ring tone as she grabbed her coat and headed out the door. Locking it as it slammed shut.

"I'm on my way," was all she said as the cold winter winds hit her face. She would kill them one of these days.

"New Haven Steph," was all she heard before she flipped the phone shut and got into her car, yes someday she would kill them.

She casually strolled into the room. Hair up in a messy bun strands dangling down all over the place. Her face was devoid of make-up as she had quickly washed it off before leaving her dorm. She scanned the room, early morning, before shift switch, not many people in the place. White walls, cement blocks, rather sterile, cold and unwelcoming.

"Hey Frank," She spoke as she walked up the counter.

"Morning Steph. How are you tonight," The man behind the desk in front asked.

"I've been better. Wish I were sleeping." She set he elbow against the counter as she allowed her weight to lean against it.

"Late Night?"

"Yeah, and this isn't helping." She groaned as her head dipped down slowly, as her hand ran simultaneously over her hair, ran a hand over her hair slowly before her eyes came up to meet those of Frank. "So what did they do tonight?"

"Damn, Isn't it a little late for the hard questions," Frank asked with a laugh.

"I think it's more like too early," Her response came with a yawn as her eyes shut softly for a moment.

"I really don't need to get a Stephanie Vanderbilt tongue lashing tonight. After dealing with a bunch of college students, your friends included, I've had just about enough." Frank spoke as he raised his hands in mock defense. "I'll just get Mike up here so you can have a little chat with them. See if your trust fund is worth their freedom tonight."

"That bad huh," Steph asked if another man came up next to her and led her back to the holding cells.

As she walked down the hallway Stephanie's mind filled with the past infractions of her three male friends. The list was long and many, she had been to this specific police station so many times she knew many of the cops by name. Most at the station wouldn't even bother letting them make the call. They'd just place the phone call and she would come get them. For them to actually be the ones calling meant that something major had gone down, or that they pissed someone off.

She let a frown grace her face as she looked into the cell with her friends sitting up, fully awake and very much focused on whatever was in front of them. She was about to rip into them when the cop beside her spoke.

"Steph I beg of you don't," Mike asked in a begging tone, "He just began focusing on the cards. The last thing any of us want to hear again is Finn singing that never ending song."

"The Lamb Chops one," Stephanie asked.

"It was a little tweaked," Mike spoke, his voice laced with pain, "It went something like… 'This is the glass that never ends. It keeps on filling up my'…"

"Enough said Mike. Singing isn't really your forte."

"It's not really Finn's either," Mike stated.

"Yet for some reason its put up with. He is Finn after all."

"Well I'll leave you to your interrogation. Keep the bloodshed to a minimum please."

Steph watched as Mike walked away. She was beginning to wonder who the bars were meant to protect. She turned back to watch the advancing card game. It was always a wonder the things these boys did to amuse themselves as she heard Colin grumpily mumble something.

"Come on Colin. If you're going to play go fish you need to really play. Say Go Fish like you mean it." Finn slurred, as he was still slightly drunk.

"Finn if I had wanted to play I wouldn't have put up a fight. Now go Logan. Hopefully Steph will get here soon."

"You got any three's Finn." Logan asked. "She may not be coming. She didn't sound happy."

"Goooooooo Fish!" The pitch Finn put to the go continued to grow with each o he added. It would have been a moo had it not started with a g.

"Got any eight's mate."

"Which mate," Logan questioned.

"Eight mate," a puzzled Finn responded.

"Which mate," Logan coolly asked.

"Eight mate," Finn again stated.

"Which mate," Logan pressed again.

"Logan, you must be loosing it, I said eig…"

"Give it a rest. Here's your eight," Colin replied as he threw the card at his friend.

"You're to easy Colin. You again Finn," Logan replied with a grin.

"Got any three's Logan my man," Finn asked as he looked at the cards in his hand.

"Here," Logan stopped mid throw of the card as he looked at his friend. "What was that again buddy."

"Logan, not this again." Finn said throwing his arms in the air, "I said three. You got any."

"Yes, but I think you should give me yours."

" And why would I do that?" Finn, now standing looked a little crazy. "You trying to cheat me out of my cards."

"No Finn. I'm not, but you're trying to cheat me," Logan said as he looked to his friend.

"What are you talking about? Are you implying that I have, at some point in this game cheated?" Finn was standing now, flailing his arms dramatically as he made a point to stand on the bench and look down at his friends.

"Finn just give Logan the three," Colin asked as he tried to calm his friend.

"I think you're cheating. That must be it." Finn said as he sat down and looked at the two across from him, "Logan man, if you wanted to take advantage of me in my inebriated state you should have done it earlier. I'm not as susceptible to your good looks and charms as I was earlier in the evening."

"Finn if I was to take advantage of you I myself would need to be much more intoxicated, but as it is just give me the damn three."

Finn tossed the three over as Steph watched Logan's stack of cards continued to grow. Finn began to mumble something as her purse slipped from her arm, it's contents spilling to the ground. Bending down to pick up the fallen items she looked up to see Colin holding her lip-gloss. She forcefully took the tube from his hands as she stood. She wasn't happy with them, and she wouldn't let any of them break her, she wouldn't give in.

"You're welcome," Colin spoke as he stood to look at her.

"You're welcome," her voice came out a few decibels too load making Finn stir from his sleep and crash to the ground with a loud thud. "You get arrested, wake me up from my peaceful sleep on the couch. Most likely wake up my roommate and all you have to say is you're welcome!"

"You're a little testy tonight Steph. Been laid lately?" The words flew from Colin's lips as a smile graced them.

"Well I was on the way to it when a certain three started the big brother act. Hell you scared even me away.'

"That's all well and great love," Finn spoke surprisingly sober, "But what's this I hear about you having a new roomie. Is she cute? Can I…"

"I don't know Finn, but Logan if you sleep with this one so help me god I will make your life a living hell," Her voice held a warning tone they seldom heard.

"You sound so certain I would want to sleep with her. I haven't even met her. She could be butt ugly, warts and all," Logan said as he leaned back on the cool cement blocks that lined the cell.

"Logan all you need is blonde and obsessed with you and you'd screw on the spot. So don't give me that shit."

"You can't argue with her their mate." Finn spoke as he stood, "So when do we get out of here?"

"When you tell me what happened." Her arms were folded over her chest and eyes wandered from the three of them.

"I think were all safer with you not knowing."

"Logan, if I didn't want to know I would have just given frank the bail money and waited in the car. Speak, or you can sit here until I'm done shopping."

"Steph That could take hours, even days." Colin whined.

"Oh enough loves. Colin you'll have a pretty black eye, and Steph you'll still be sex free for a while. There was a fight, this and that were broken, cops were called, and here we are." Finn said rather quickly, "So can we go now? I want to sleep, it would be better if Rosemary could join me but that idea seems to be shot."

"You all owe me," Steph said as she walked down the hallway back towards the desk that Frank still sat at. She wasn't happy, and she knew there was more to the story, but like Finn she just wanted to sleep.

"Mike's getting them out," Frank spoke as Steph walked up to the counter pulling out her checkbook.

"That should cover bail, and any damages to the cell," Steph said as she handed him the check.

She began walking towards the door as her three friends walked out of the hallway she had just come from. They all had there belongings and walked reasonably well for the amount of alcohol they had consumed. She frowned again as she walked out of the police station doors, The winds had picked up and she was cold again. From behind her Colin saw her shiver and came up to her.

"It really wasn't that bad," He spoke wrapping an arm around her hopping to make her a little warmer.

"Oh but it is," Finn spoke as he wrapped an arm around Logan's neck and dragged him up next to Steph before draping his arm over her shoulder.

"And why was it so bad Finn," Logan question.

"Because mate. I have no never ending glass."

"Finn," Colin's tone held warning.

"What?"

"Don't do it," Logan added.

"Do what," Finn asked as he broke away from the Stephani and Logan.

"Finn," Colin and Logan spoke at the same time. But it was too late as there friend was already dodging in and out of the parked cars singing once again.

"You so owe me," Steph whined as Logan placed an arm over her shoulder and the three walked to her car, listening, and watching Finn.

"_This is the glass that never ends. It keeps on filling up my friend. Some people started drinking it not knowing what it was, and they'll continue drinking it forever just because this is the glass…"_


	4. Chick Flick Loving Axe Murderer

_**Author's Note**: TeeHee, bad me, forgot to post this before I left for vacation. It got really hectic before wee left, driving cross country with my family…could drive even My dearest Nicole to death, and she puts up with me. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, enjoy, and thanks so much to all of you for your feedback. Look at it this way, you had to wait for this chap, but you get one sooner than ppl on illusive do._

Chapter 3

She flopped down on her bed as she exhaled loudly. She was exhausted, Friday afternoon, first week at a new school and she was ready to crawl under the covers to sleep and never wake up. It had been a rough week; the transition of finding everything and knowing where to go was plenty to keep her occupied. If you added to the mix Paris ranting, and the time she spent with Marty you would realize that after just a week she was already as busy as she had been when she had attended Harvard for the last year and a half.

She felt her eyes drooping closed as the snuggling into the soft warm down comforter she had on her bed began. She loved the feeling of the soft material, the cool soft cotton of the cover she had over it, the fluffy pillows that surrounded her, the thought that she might actually get some rest tonight. Rory heard the door slam shut and for some reason reached for her phone. True to her mothers words Rory had been the recipient of a few late night calls. She was never very pleased with them over the week, but her mother received a kick out of them, and Rory was sure she would eventually fulfill the meaning of the word, both figuratively and actually.

Realizing that there was no one on the phone she slowly climbed out of bed and made her way for her door. She opened her door only to see the door of the common room sweep shut taking the flowing blonde hair with it. A frown soon graced Rory's face as she realized she had just missed her roommate again. A week of sharing a dorm and not once had the two crossed paths. She was starting to believe the girl didn't exist, but she had seen the blonde hair so she was wrong.

She was looking forward to meeting her new roommate; the last one had been, well interesting, for lack of a better word. It wasn't that she hadn't loved sharing a room with Candi. She was a great girl, and over the last year or so the two had become great friends, Rory was just a little sick of Candi trying to set her up. She was done with Dean, that didn't mean she needed another boyfriend so soon.

She got settled back in her room, her blankets and pillows surrounding her completely. Her mind began to unscramble the piles of homework she had to do as her body relaxed, and muscles began to loosen. She was once again back to her 'almost sleeping stage' when the sounds of the dorm phone rang through the air. The groan coming from her was loud and muffled as her head was buried in her pillow.

"What," she responded, grabbed the phone from her nightstand roughly.

"That's some way to answer the phone Danes," The agitated voice on the other end responded.

"Paris I'm trying to sleep. Unless it's important you can call me back later." She made a move to hang the phone up as she heard the loud obnoxious voice sound through the air.

"If you really want to sleep do so. I can't guarantee Doyle will want to chat later."

"Where should I meet you," Her groan was clearly heard through the other end of the phone as Rory sat on her bed.

"My dorm, twenty minutes. Don't be late."

With a loud click the phone was hung up. Setting her socked feet on the ground she once again trudged to her closet for her coat. She had just enough time to stop for a coffee before she had to meet Paris. She needed the coffee if she was to endure both Paris, and her annoying editor of a boyfriend while she listened to the requirements of her joining the paper. One last look at her warm cozy bed and she was out the door, the cold winter air hitting her face as her coat was pulled around her tighter.

Somewhere between sipping her coffee in Doyle's office, to listening to him tell her that two or three great articles would get her on the paper, as Harvard had so highly recommended, a screaming match had started. She was sure that the entire newsroom was listening in intently as Doyle and Paris argued over the standards that would get Rory a spot on the paper. She wasn't sure who was arguing which point anymore, she was just sitting back trying to decide on her first article.

"Paris, It's two or three. Stop it, you're confusing me," Doyle spoke bringing a hand to his head.

"Fine. Danes and I are leaving. You'll get your two articles and she'll be on. It's too easy if you ask me," Paris huffed out of the office leaving a wide-eyed Doyle.

"I'll get you the first article soon. Thanks," Her soft words floated through the air as she walked from the room to follow Paris. She just wanted to sleep, but she was certain Paris would talk for hours and she would be stuck listening. With a frown she caught up to get the last of the mumblings.

"…Ass of a guy."

"Settle down Paris. I can write three articles no problem."

"That's not the point. I had an entire year of groveling, of doing grunt work and you get three articles. It's bull shit," Her voice carried through the courtyard as her anger bubbled to the surface.

"Paris, I went through it at Harvard," She regretted the words the second they flew from her mouth, Harvard and Paris were never good subjects to mix.

"This isn't Harvard, It's Yale." Arms folded across her chest and anger brewing in her eyes made Paris a person not many would mess with.

"I get that, but you've seen my work. It's not like I've never done this before," Rory's reasoning was softening Paris as the dirty blonde ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm sorry. It's not you."

"Then what," Her voice was soft with question.

"Doyle," Paris spoke as she walked towards her dorm.

"Still not committing?"

"No, and it's starting to piss me off."

"Talk to him, ask him what's going on."

"Yeah, Tomorrow, when we go to dinner. So, what's going on with you and Marty? You two are everywhere together, coffee, talking before classes, walking you to classes. What's the scoop?"

"Nothing really. We're just friends. I like hanging out with him."

"If you say so."

"I do say so. I like my coffee, and he was walking to his classes as well."

"I said I believed you didn't I."

"NO, you said 'If you say so'. That's not believing me."

"If you say so."

"Ha, there you go again."

"What ever, lets just get to my place and study."

The cool wind hit her face numbing her exhausted body to the core. Here eyes watered a bit as she let her body slump some under the heavy weight of her bag. She was fully exhausted, though she loved Paris dearly, she was sure that studying had mentally exhausted her the rest of the way. She just wanted to get her schedule down, a set pattern, a plan. She was a plans kind of girl, though these last few months no one would have been able to tell that she was the girl with the plan, the pro/con list girl. The one who knew the path she was walking, and where it would end.

She was so unsure of that path these days. She had always planned to be a Harvard girl, much to the dislike of her mother's father. She wanted Harvard, she wanted to be a journalist, and she knew that. So why was she questioning everything. Why had she picked up and moved? Why did she feel she needed to? She couldn't even figure out why she had hated Dean so much in the end, but she had. She was just so confused, so lost, and her Grandfather didn't help any.

She knew what the deal was, they had made it years ago, and for that she had her oldest brother. He was hers and she wouldn't have it any other way. They had grown up in the town together. They grew up relatively normal under the watchful eyes of those in Stars Hollow. She was happy for that, happy that she had him even for a little while.

Rory longed for those happy days. When her life was easy. When she didn't have to worry about anything, she could just play, have fun, and be a kid. She longed for her childhood in Stars Hollow. She missed the festivals, and people, the carefree attitudes, the arguments at the diner, the gazebo. She missed her home, her dad, her brothers, and most importantly her mom. She missed her mom more than she ever thought possible. She missed their movie nights, walks in the snow, taking turns going behind the counter to get their coffee. She missed spending time with her best friend, and the woman who raised her into the strong woman she was.

Looking up at the sky she realized that the white flakes she loved to share with her mother were falling again. She smiled thinking of her walks as she reached down to pull her phone from her bag, she wanted to call her mother, talk about the snow, life, anything. She just missed her mother and just wanted to hear her voice.

She went for her phone, second pocket on the left side, it wasn't there, in fact, thinking about it now, feeling the weight on her shoulder, it was lighter. Her eyes drifted to the side where her pink hello kitty messenger bag rested. It was ripped, the sides had torn and she was currently standing in a pile of her books, and notes. She cursed the gods who made her week even worse.

Crouching down she began to pick things up. Notes, books, pens, papers, her phone, it was all in a puddle on the ground. She cursed the day she bought the bag, and at the moment she was less fond of her mother. She was currently cursing the woman and her need to get her daughter everything pink, frilly, or hello kitty related. Her legs were beginning to go numb from the crouched position, she went to stand, and she needed to shake her legs out before she finished picking up. Her hand hit the ground to push her up as her legs fully gave out and her ass hit the ground.

She groaned throwing her arms in the air as she let the rest of her body hit the ground. She didn't care; she would lie in the snow until she died. The world had cursed her, classes, Paris, The paper, studying and homework, lack of sleep, not to mention she was soaking, and cold, or her back was. Her front was slowly on its way as she lay on the pavement, the cool white flakes gently falling, and melting on her. She had had the week from hell, and was betting that this was the next step in it, to freeze in the snow.

He had just left Finn, Colin, and Steph at The Pub to walk his date for the evening home, some cute blonde, he probably could have gotten an invite to her bed had there not been some roommate crisis. He was sure it was true, because come on, who in their right mind could turn down Logan Huntzburger. He had yet to find a woman, a girl, hell anyone who could resist his charms. He felt extremely smug as he walked down the path remembering he had her halfway undressed before they were interrupted.

He walked through the freezing courtyard; he was perfectly toasty however as the alcohol he had consumed that evening was keeping him pretty warm, and numb, so he couldn't feel a thing. He felt the soft white snow hit him as it was beginning to gently shake him from his tipsy state as he looked up towards the sky, dark with snow clouds, heavy, ready to break out into a full out snowstorm. He was glad to be on his way back to his dorm, god knew the last thing he needed was to get caught in the storm.

As if he had cursed himself with the thought of being stuck in the cold he was sent flying to the ground with a simple trip of the foot. There was a loud thud sound throughout the area as he fell. He swore he hadn't had that much to drink as he sat up on the ground. He was never clumsy enough to trip, much less over his own feet, and he was pretty sure he hadn't had that much to drink.

"Do you mind," An agitated irritated voice spoke from the ground next to him.

"Well hello Jonathan, didn't realize this was an ice rink," Logan said with a bit of a laugh.

"I'm sorry, was that some kind of joke or something," She sat upright looking at the man next to him.

"So what were you doing? Contemplating a love lost?" He smirked ignoring her comment.

"If that's what I was doing you would have dropped a glove on my head instead of falling on me," The irritation was clear in her voice as she began picking her belongings up once again.

"Haven't you dropped enough all ready? Trying to steal my gloves now?"

"You tripped over me here," she replied indignantly. "Not the other way around as I seem to remember mister."

"Oh don't call me mister. You make me sound as old as my dad." The smirk had faded from his face as he gazed at her. "And if you weren't laying in the middle of the walk with your books everywhere, in the middle of the night, maybe I wouldn't have tripped."

"You should watch where you're going," She again stated as she shoveled the last of her papers into her ripped bag and stood.

"Am I listening to a broken record now? Cause I swear you've said that already." His smirk was one of curiosity, his eyes danced with pleasure, as he placed his hand on the frosty ground to assist him in standing.

"Well if I've said it already it's because you didn't listen." She wrapped her arms around her broken bag as she held it close to her chest and began to walk off towards her dorm room.

"So that's how it's going to be. You severely injure me and then just walk away?"

"Your ego maybe, and you fell on me." She snidely remarked. She began walking the chilly path to her dorm. She heard the slush slosh beneath her feet, and a resounding eco to the side of her. She would have looked, but she didn't want to give this guy any more reason to follow her.

The wind chilled her cheeks turning them a cherry red as the tip of her nose took a similar color. The gently falling snow clung to her damp coat, and hair. She would have hugged her coat closer if she were not afraid that she would again drop her books. She sped up as she approached a dark corridor and her heart began to race, there was still the eco of a slosh around her.

"Running away from something," That same voice from the courtyard sounded in her ear. He saw her freeze under the street lamp and slowly turn, her hair and wet coat glistening in the light. Her face was flush from the cold, and there was an indescribable look in her eyes.

"Stop following me."

"How do you know this isn't my dorm," He spoke pointing to the building behind her.

"Because this is my dorm, and never once have I seen you go in or out of this building."

"Yale is a big school. It's not like you know everyone going to this school."

"Look whoever you are I really could care less where it is your room is. Just stop making my week worse," She was seething with irritation as she turned to once again march into the building behind her. She really just wanted to sleep and forget about this guy, whoever he was.

"I think my week tops yours. I mean tripping over some girl who decides that the middle of the street is the perfect place to decide if she'll ever see her true love again is something else." He watched as she glared, it was anger he had seen minutes ago in her eyes, or maybe frustration. Whatever it was he was enjoying it. "So how bout I go write my name and number in a book and we can meet again once you find it. Perhaps next time I'll actually drop that glove on your head. As long as you haven't already dropped the contents of your bag everywhere."

"What in the…" She was going to rip this guy a new one. What the hell did he think he was doing, she didn't need some ass of a guy in her face when all she wanted to do was sleep. "Look whoever you are…"

"Logan," He extended his hand as he got a hesitant look from Rory.

"What?"

"My name, Logan. And you are."

"Annoyed."

"Well it's nice to meet you annoyed."

"You have got to be kidding me," she threw her arms in the air as her ripped bag fell to the ground. "You really have no sense of propriety. You follow a girl, in the middle of the night back to her dorm. A girl you don't even know is followed by a guy who very well could be some serial axe murderer."

"I'm not."

"Well that's not the point. You followed me."

"After I tripped over you."

"To my dorm," Rory spoke as the two looked up at the door to see that her belongings were now lying in front.

"This is your room," Logan shockingly asked.

"Great, now the chick flick loving axe murderer is going to stalk me." She unlocked her door and began kicking her books and such into her room, to lazy to pick them up again.

"Chick flick loving axe murderer?"

"Serendipity." The one word was all she said as she began to close the door.

"You're actually not going to invite me in. Your going to make me, injured and all walk all the way to my dorm in a snowstorm? I mean I was almost back to my dorm when you ever so gracefully tripped me, and I walked you home to keep axe murderers away. I mean it's Yale, but it's not that safe."

"Exactly why you're not coming in," She again tried to slam the door in his face to be meet with his foot in the way. "Move your foot."

"It's a snow storm, I could freeze on the way back to my dorm. How would you feel then?"

"Hmmm, frozen chick flick loving axe murderer, or dead Rory. I'll take frozen axe murderer."

"Well Rory, I'll be sure to send you an invitation to my funeral."

"You know my address." The door slammed in his face before he had a chance to respond. Her heard the lock click into place, and a second later the gentle closing of what he guessed to be her door.

He stood outside her door a bit longer before digging for his keys. He knew those keys he and the boys had made would come in handy. He was way too intoxicated to make it back to his dorm, even after the previous sparing match. Sliding the key into the lock he silently opened the door as her walked in and stumbled to the couch. He would just sleep on the couch tonight. It wasn't like Stephanie had forbid him to stay the night or anything. Of course it wasn't like she knew Finn had made them all copies of her dorm keys. Finn would get an ass whooping for that one later, but all he was told was that he couldn't 'sleep' with her roommate, so he wouldn't sleep with her, he would sleep on the couch.


	5. In the Flurry of the Night

_**Authors Note: **Sorry life got hectic. I had to find some way to pay for this expensive thing they call college, and it turned out that meant more time at that wonderful thing called work. So anyway, schools about to start, no clue how often life will permit the updating to occur. Thanks so much to all you wonderful reviewers, and I hope you enjoy this chapter._

Chapter 4

He had gone to sleep early anticipating a late night wake, but at two in the morning it had yet to sound. Rolling over in bed he stretched his arm across the cold sheets that surrounded him. The cool soft cotton alerted the man that he had once again slept through that wake up call. Rolling off his stomach he sat up slipping his feet onto the wood floor and sweeping the blankets to the side. Pressing his hands into the soft firm mattress he assisted himself into a standing position. He slowly stumbled down the hall listening for signs of life. As he walked into the second room on the right he saw the life he was looking for.

He leaned his shoulder against the doorjamb as his feet rested against the other side for support, his head slightly tilted as he stared at her. She was sitting by the window, her back to him as her toes gently pushed off the ground causing her to rock back and forwards. Her hair swayed slightly as her body relaxed into the soft baby blue cushion that rested on the elegantly carved white rocking chair. With her pink Hello Kitty tank top, and matching pants he could tell she was comfortable as she stared out the window.

The moon seemed to float in the sky as it peeked through the clouds. The soft rays of light emitted by the moon danced off the gentle white flakes that were covering the frozen ground. The glistening snow seemed to dance in the wind as it fell to the ground; periodically jumping up from it's resting spot to proclaim its arrival to the world. The restless tree branches collecting an ever so slight layer of snow on the tops as to look frosted. It was like some old scene from a movie, the perfect winter wonderland, or their perfect winter wonderland.

It was a fairytale, his happy middle in the mixed up life he lived. He was beginning to see that finally he had it all. The house, car, career, and every other material item in life seemed like just a perk to what he really had. He had love; He was loved. By so many people, his three sons, his daughter, but most importantly, his amazing wife, the woman in the chair. She was his rock, his life, and the reason his children loved him so much, though she would deny it. She had given him back everything that he believed his childhood had taken away. She had given him a future.

Stepping over the barrier into the room he strolled slowly through it allowing his hand to brush over the white walls. His toes set into the carpet leaving his feet print temporarily imbedded in the carpet. He kept his eyes on her as he came to a stop directly behind her, drawing his hand off the wall he reached out to her shoulder, gently grazing her neck with his fingertips.

"Eik," The squeal was from her mouth before she could stop it as she jumped from her seat quickly and turned to face him, pulling her arms protectively closer to her cradling the bundle she held.

"Dear God," The man spoke as he too jumped backwards from her sudden movement.

"Writing another late night letter I see." The woman spoke as she sat once again and slowly began to rock. "Make sure to ask for more coffee, we're almost out."

"We're what," The pitch of his voice went up three decibels as he eyed the back of her head. "I just brought some home yesterday."

"Yes, but see I have nine months of coffee drinking to catch up on."

"There is no way in hell I am letting you drink nine months worth of coffee."

"Luke Danes," Her voice rose as she stressed his last name and swiveled her head to look at him. "Little virgin ears in the room."

"And they'll never get a drop of coffee," Luke sternly replied.

"Well duh, coffee goes in through the mouth, or in cases of heavy coffee addiction I suggest a direct line, like an IV."

"Wouldn't a funnel be more effective," He replied in mock seriousness.

"I'll have to try that on this one," She cooed as her rocking pace began to even out.

"Lorelai, My sons will not have a drop of coffee while living in this house."

"Your sons," The playful tone in her voice made him worry as he stared into her blue eyes that danced with life. "What makes you think they aren't drinking coffee already?"

"You wouldn't." He spoke, slowly making his way in front of her.

"Wouldn't I," The smirk grew on her face as he knelt in front of her and looked at the bundle in her arms.

"You wouldn't," he said once again as he reached for the two-month-old baby and cradled him in his arms. Bringing his face down to the sleeping child, he sniffed once, twice, and inhaled deeply the third time. Looking down at her skeptically once again he spoke, "Don't you ever ever…"

"You're so cute when trying to deprive our boys of coffee." Standing she took the child from his arms and set him gentle into the crib.

"Lorelai, I'm begging you, don't give them coffee. Three coffee addicts are more than enough."

"Two."

"What?"

"Ben doesn't count. We didn't start him young enough."

"You must be joking."

"Pure shame really, that boy can put the caffeine away when he needs to."

"He downs like four cups a day. You can't tell me he doesn't get that from you."

"I never said he didn't. I just said that he's not an addict. Addict in training maybe, he does prefer the cold beverages to the warm ones."

"You're so hopeless."

"I know." With a smirk, and a wave of the hand she grabbed his wrist and led him down the hall.

"Where are we going?"

"It's like two forty-five in the morning. I don't know about you, but I'm tired."

"Caffeine high worn off so soon?"

"No, we just ran out of the good stuff. We've been over this, forgotten so soon," She teased.

"I'm just worried about those nightmares. Last thing I need is you screaming out for coffee."

"Shush." Throwing her pants at his head she climbed in to bed and looked at him. "You know I'm calling for you."

"Ah yes, the infamous 'give me my coffee Luke" dream. I could do with one less beg for coffee from you."

"You know you love it."

"Even if I denied it you wouldn't believe me."

"You wouldn't deny it the first place."

"You sure about that?"

"Luke Danes. You love me. You know it. I know it. Now come to bed."

The demand in her voice made him smile as he climbing into bed next to her. He didn't think he could feel more at home. He had finally done it, he had gotten the life he never thought he would have, and he was happy. A restaurant, a town full of crazy people, a wife, three sons and a daughter later he was finally happy. He finally had just the life he was looking for. Shutting his eyes as his arms wrapped around her he couldn't help but smile at the life he had helped to create.

Walking up the drive to the large white house he let out a sigh. It had been a surprising three weeks since he had last been to the small mansion of a house he had somehow come to call home. The tall massive white pillars that framed the door seemed more welcoming than confining at that very moment. The large windows all covered over in the late night by the elegant floral print of the deep blue drapes, the once dark shingles of the roof were covered in a light dusting of snow as the moon shone brightly above it.

Running his hand over the snow covered hedges sent a shiver of relaxation through his spine as he reached into the pocket of his black suit with the other. Pulling out the few keys he had he quickly shuffled through them coming upon the one to unlock the massive double doors. Slipping inside he quickly shut the door as it slammed loudly. Flinching a bit as he turned to see that no one was awakened by the noise he quickly proceeded up the foyer stairs two at a time.

Stepping quickly down the hallway he could hear his soft warm luxurious bed calling to him, the cool material of the sheets begging him to cuddle them, the bouncey springs of the mattress begging him to sink into them. Sleep called him, yet so did the room at the end of the hall. He knew it was unlikely, that the maid had probably forgot to turn off the light, but still he went as fast as he could to the room. Slowing his pace as he inched closer he felt his heart speed up as the gentle sound of music flew from the room, either the maid was in the room or she was home.

Creaking the door open gently his eyes scanned the large well-lit room. There seemed to be no one in the room as his eyes traveled from the bed to the desk, stopping at once on the couch. Sleeping, with books strewn everywhere was his daughter, the twenty-two year old light of his life. Setting his suitcase down and removing his jacket by the door he entered the room, making his way for the sleeping girl.

Looking down at her he saw all of the child's mother, and so little of himself. He was unsure of how, but his daughter refused to look like him. He just couldn't see an ounce of himself in her looks, yet he couldn't love her any more. He felt his heart exploding with love as everyday she became more beautiful. She had been his salvation after loosing so much, and he thanked god he had her, his little girl.

Bending down he pushed the books away from her body as he took her in his arms, one under her knees, the other resting mid shoulders as her head leaned against his own shoulder. Moving over to the bed he set her in the already tousled sheets and covered her, watching her for a moment longer before he turned to leave.

"Daddy," A small voice from behind him spoke.

"Go back to sleep Gigi baby." His voice was soft as he turned to look at her, angered by the fact he had woken her at all.

"What are you doing home?" Finishing her sentence with a yawn she began rubbing her eyes of the sleep that inhabited them.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Grandpa said you would be a few more weeks. What happened?"

"That's a conversation for another time."

"Like when?"

"Perhaps when my daughter isn't exhausted from staying up all night with her books." A smile graced his face as he approached the bed once again. "Cramming for another test?"

"Just trying to understand the material."

"If you ever need any help don't hesitate to ask angel."

"I won't Daddy."

"Get some sleep. We'll eat breakfast in the morning."

"Night Daddy."

"Night Angel."

As he turned off the light to the room, closed the door, and walked down the hall he heard her covers rustle sounding she had settled back in to bed. Calmness washed over him as he realized she was home, she was near, and that he would never loose her. He loved that little girl and to loose her in any way would be devastating. He still dreamed that someday her mother would come back and try to take her from him, to steal her heart and love. That he would wake up someday and find Sherry had come and taken his daughter in the middle of the night, much like Lorelai had.

Climbing into bed he shook his mind of all those thoughts. He had Gigi, he had his daughter, and she had filled up his life, had given him the reason he needed to straighten up. He had to straighten up; being the child he had been only caused problems. Now, at thirty-eight, he could see his errors, the mistakes he had made, and the problems he had caused. Yes, Christopher Hayden had made many mistakes in life, he only hoped he could right all his wrongs someday.


End file.
